The Age of Heroes
by Vir Italicus
Summary: In difficult times heroes are always needed... everywhere. This is the Tale of three Heroes in a foreign world and their adventure. slightly OOC. Rated M for Violence and Language.


I am not english or American so i need a beta reader and it would be good if you guys repoted to me any error you can find.

A/N I Don't own anything, only the idea for the crossover

Chapter 1 Every Journey starts with a Step

In the Hall of Olympus was gathered a large crowd, the War was over, Gea had been defeated. Everyone was cheerful and even Hades seemed to be relived, Gods and Demigods were finally enjoying some peace.

Percy was wandering into the hall, chatting with his old and new friends since some of the Romans were there too and ,after the battle at the gates of Hades, even those who were once dead had returned from the after-life. Percy turned around and smiled widely to his girlfriend Annabeth, in his opinion she was breath-catching, her blonde curls were floating in a soft spring wind (provided by Eolus). He moved to her right and called Wise girl turn around… she turned to him and said Seaweed brain what's on? This and then he kissed her passionately, life just couldn't get better.

When the kiss ended he heard a voice Percy has been a long time since we last met, hasn't it? He turned around to check who the speaker was and was left speechless, none other than Luke Castellan, his first mortal enemy, his love rival, but in the end his first friend apart from Grover the satyr. He smiled uneasily You're right it has been too long Not long enough I fear, everybody here is sending me dark looks, they haven't forgiven me yet and I don't think they'll ever do replied the blond, Don't be silly you sacrificed yourself to save us they will see reason soon enough Percy reassured If only I had known it before that you were such a friend I would have never left your said, you even shared your power with that guy… Jason, you've done what Hercules and Lysander couldn't, you've learned the true value of friendship over the illusion of fame. Luke said with tears in his eyes. Percy was now very embarrassed but smiled kindly and said Your life is not over, technically not anymore, and I want to offer you my friendship like you did with me so many years ago, if it's ok with you I will gladly have you by my side now. The blond boy pulled him in a tight embrace and shouted Here we are again on the road to adventure! . Then another blonde came shouting You two don't try to leave me behind! Good old Jason we could never leave you replied Percy.

Luke and Jason stared at each other for a moment none of them was speaking then Percy sensing the tension said Don't worry guys we'll know each other once we've left! a shriek interrupted their thoughtsBoys where are you going?! standing next them there were three girls, Annabeth, Piper and surprisingly Jason's sister Thalia Somewhere with lot of nymphs said Jason cheekily, the other two commented You shouldn't have said that while Piper was turning along with Annabeth a strange shade of red, Thalia just looked slightly disturbed.

The three boys looked around and then started running, they bumped into a lot of people: Frank, Silena, Zoe, Nico, but all they could say was a hurried Sorry!. In the end they hit a wall and were about to be hit by two furious girls when lord Zeus called for lunch.

The three guys stood up and moved to the table, everyone had just started eating when a soft whimper came from Rachel, she couldn't breathe and then she pronounced a prophecy:

Three are the men onto this path

Three are the things that cannot last

And each in this voyage will take part

The Destiny sails in a white boat

And his helmsman wears a grey cloak.

The silence in the room was frightening, nobody dared to speak, How is this possible there aren't enemies anymore boomed Zeus Not here but there are many other places in this world or in the other said someone from the lift, the whole room turned to look at the speaker, it was a certain wizard named Gandalf, incredibly tall and with piercing blue eyes, grey were his beard and hair as well as his cloak he brought a staff, and a sword worthy of a king.

None could explain how did he get in or how did he reach the last floor but they couldn't sense deception or danger in his words, the Gods tried to take weapons but something in that old man quieted them.

The tension was unbearable, then Gandalf spoke again: You don't have to fear me, I was sent to ask for reinforcements… Three men will do, I know you might be scared or suspicious, but where I come from we have to face a power beyond our reach someone asked What kind of power? then Gandalf's face went dark and he declared such a strong power cannot be found in your world It's darkness, pure darkness. The hall went silent then Athena spoke up What do you think we should do now? I need three heroes as my lords told me, three brave and generous heroes that don't fear the shadow of true evil, volunteers?

I'll come said Luke None of you trust me so, now that I have nothing to stay for, I'll prove you wrong He sent a sad glance at Thalia and the Hunt.

I'm in said Jason I grew up as a Roman, we cannot stand injustice

Percy that had kept a blank face since the prophecy was pronounced stared in the air for a couple of seconds than said quietly I cannot let the two of you leave alone, and I have already faced the biggest darkness I could think of

Protests exploded all over the room Why three men? Why not three women? shouted Artemis, Hestia started complaining about another war and Poseidon was just looking worried at his son. The wizard spoke up again This was not really a choice, we all can sense our fate it was in their fate to come with me as much as it was in yours to stay here, take weapons boys .

Percy checked Riptide in his pocket and his wristwatch shield then nodded, Jason just took the coin from his pocket and stared at it for a moment before nodding and last Luke stared at his sword but put it down I am not taking this cursed weapon with me I would rather be defenseless You will not be cried Thalia, then she handed him a medallion-bow and a quiver of arrows, Luke murmured his thanks and then fell silent.

Our ride is right outside the Hall announced Gandalf , taking out a pipe and some tobacco from his robes.

Percy once again turned to Annabeth Don't forget I love you Wise Girl Percy I could never do the blonde replied weeping, then the young hero turned to his father Tell mum I did it to help other people.

Jason had said goodbye to Piper and his father when he realized Luke had tears in his eyes, after all it was not true that nobody had forgiven him, he could see his sister turning around to hide her tears, she couldn't cry for a boy in front of the hunters.

The three Heroes one again turned around to face the crowd Goodbye, if we don't come back don't cry for us, we will be only doing our duty

Gandalf led them outside to Hall and there they saw it, a white vessel pulled by white swans, they were amazed and Gandalf chuckled A gift from Valar Ulmo, to succeed and to do it in time is extremely important

The Boys took place in the vessel and the wizard started blowing colorful smoke rings, almost to entertain them.

After a few mere minutes the three of them were asleep and Gandalf was watching them again _After all I wander if it was not an error they are so young, not even nineteen, they' re so full of hope and yet of experience _ .


End file.
